Protector
by Misskkkiss
Summary: The actual summary is in the actual document, as it wouldn't fit in :) Caroline first meets adorable Klaus at college, she crushes on him immediately. However what will she do when she finds out what he is and that she is adopted and is really a witch. :0 and that Marcel is out to kill her. Will Klaus protector her ? Rated M - for language and suggestive adult themes.
1. Summary

**Summary :-**

Caroline is human/witch and it turns out she was adopted. At the age of three her mind was whipped and her powers were blocked, she was sent with a couple - bill and Liz Forbes - to mystic falls. However when she starts college she meets hybrid Klaus. She knows nothing of vampires and witches, so when the person who bound her powers dies by the hand that killed her parents. Her powers manifest forcing her into the world of supernatural. Will her feelings for Klaus prevail when she finds out who he is?

* * *

**Author's Note**

**The summary wouldnt fit so I thought I would place it here :) Please review or PM me to ask questions if the story gets confusing because I have either forgotten something or the story line gets too complex. This is the first time I have made my own plot up, so tell me if it's bad or gets kinda confusing.**

**P.S I have changed caroline's back story so she knows nothing of the supernatural, it is pretty much the same as the TV show except without caroline knowing and Klaus not turning up so it was bland before my story basically with nothing really happening :) **


	2. Prologue Part 1

**Prologue (Part one) **

* * *

**1998- New Orleans**

* * *

**PV- Eve Feival (Caroline's real mother),**

Marcel was taking his drive for power too far, he was putting my family at an incredible risk, demanding that all witches in the town cease doing magic. He was trying to take away our heritage, our god-given right to perform magic. However he had warned us that consequences would arise if we broke his rules, and I knew the the consequences would be death by his hand.

He wanted to make a example of us, to show that it was really his town, but I wasn't going to relinquish control. The town belonged to witches and it would not become over-run with vampire vermin. Something bad was going to happen and I wanted to be in the thick of it, but first I needed a favour from a friend. "Caroline" I called, my voice ringing through the house.

"Mummy" my three year old daughter screeched, running towards me. Her blonde hair flew into her face as she stopped just in front of me "were going out" I mentioned brushing a curly lock out of her blue eyes. This was the best time to do it while her father -David- was at work, when he couldn't stop me. She needed to be safe and I would make sure she was.

A five mile drive out of town and I came face to face with the house that held the man who would block my daughters magic, Steven. I knocked, the guilt I felt for doing this was immense. To take away her heritage, to burn the ties with our ancestors. She was powerful her powers manifesting already, her having this much power would draw to much attention to her and she would be in danger.

As he opened the door I hurried her inside, sitting her down on one of the chairs and told her to wait for me. "Do you have everything" I whispered as I entered the kitchen, his small nod was his only reply. This was hard on both of us but I wasn't strong enough to do it myself, or I would. I was a weak witch with barely enough power to light multiple candles, this was unspoken off in my family.

A line of witches leading back to the first vampires, a ancestor of mine was the sister of Esther, the witch who created vampires. Our line has been kept undiluted, a child with a human had never happened therefore our magic was strong, however my magic was extremely weak. I could barely call myself a witch, although this meant that Caroline's magic was unbelievably strong.

The strongest witch this world has ever seen, her powers surpassed mine before she'd turned one. At two she accidentally set our village up in flames as her temper tantrum escalated, and that's why she can't be here, why her powers have to be blocked. Marcel would either kill her or use her as a weapon just like Davina. Davina's magic is strong the only reason Marcel's power in this city had grown, she uses her magic to locate others doing witch-craft so that he can hunt them down and kill them.

This would not happen to my baby. I gathered the candles and placed them in a circle, using my magic to light them, I could feel her eyes on me. I glanced back and asking her to join me. I directed her towards the middle of the circle, my heart rate increasing aa she recognised that she was the centre of the spell. She knew that whatever was happening, was going to happen to her.

As soon as she was centred the flames jolted growing a foot high, her blue eyes displayed fear which I wished I could make disappear. Steven began chanting, in a language that I could not understand, my powers too weak to understand the language of witches. However Caroline's eyes widened, she understood. Her eyes connected with mine a silent plea, and then they went blank as her memories and magic was blocked. Tears ran unchecked down my face as I witnessed what I have done, I tried convince myself that it was for the best but I failed.

* * *

**PV :- Marcel**

My order to cease using witchcraft shocked them, I was itching for one of them to screw up. I needed to show them that I wasn't lying, that I would kill anyone who crossed me, anyone who broke my rules, until they had all submitted.

I did the same with the werewolf's, now they don't exist in New Orleans, I ran them out of town. My secret weapon, well one family knew what she was, what she could do. But I would soon be getting their death certificates signed. Them and their troublesome daughter, if she lived she would not come on to our side I just knew it, she also needed to die. She would over throw me, she would re-claim the town and it would be the witches.

I laughed knowing I was being paranoid, she wouldn't be stronger than Davina. No one was it was impossible, Wasn't it? I couldn't take any chances she needed to die, however even I had my qualms of killing a three year old innocent girl without a reason. Her parents would screw up, one of them will, am sure of it. I would wait until then. Then I can make my example to the town.

Walking to Davina's room I heard her scream, she was having another nightmare, I could tell by the guttural my footsteps I walked into her room and saw her writhing on the bed, her sheets in tangles around her feet as she struggled to get away from an invisible force.

* * *

**PV :- Davina**

(She's having a nightmare from the past 4 years ago)

"No" I screamed, my voice cracking as the tears broke through. He was going to use me again, my twelve year old body, was shaking. Not again. He pinned me and forced me to part my legs, bruises covered my arms, chest and legs showing a road map of were his hands had been.

I screamed again only to be hit for making noise. Someone grabbed my shoulders and gently brought me back, back to reality. When I opened my eyes I saw my savior, the one who saved me from the nightmare that used to be my life. He gently wiped the sheen of sweat of my face. Murmuring to me that he will never let that happen to me ever again, that he would protect me.

He taught me how to master my witch-craft something my father beat me for using, I now know he was scared of my power, so he punched me into submission. His six year old girl became his punching bag and somewhere to let off tension. Ever since my mum left when I was six it happened every night up until I was twelve, that was when Marcel saved me. He killed my father, something I wished I could have done myself.

I owe everything to Marcel, I will not let anyone hurt him, I am powerful I will protect him. His arms were clasped around me, telling me I was going to be fine, that he would save me. I trusted him. After the nightmare had faded and I was back to my normal self. I felt it. A witch was using magic a simple locator spell, but still magic, I smiled at Marcel "Someone's using magic" I purred. His face lit up, this was what he was waiting for "who?" he questioned, I concentrated harder and got a image in my head. Oh this was going to make him happy

"David Feivel, her father" I singsonged. Confusion crossed his features at my vague description and then came the realization, the look was priceless.

* * *

**PV :- David Feivel (Caroline's real father)**

No, she wouldn't have. I searched the house but she was gone, gone along with my daughter, she had spoken of blocking her powers and sending her off somewhere else, somewhere safer. I never thought she would do it.

I needed to find her.


	3. Prologue Part 2

Prologue (part 2)

Dragging a map out of the cupboard I spread it across the dining room table, I reached across the kitchen counter and came across a wickedly sharp knife. Grasping the handled as I slid it across the palm of my hand.

My blood will lead me to her. Slowly a small puddle of blood appeared in the centre of the map, when the sufficient amount had gathered I wrapped a tea towel around my hand to stop the trickle of blood.

Concentrating hard on her, I willed the blood to show me where Eve had taken her. To show me what I didn't know, some of the blood moved tracing a line across the map, out of town. Five miles away from the boarders of New Orleans the blood stopped, gathering in a pool at an address I knew too well, my brothers. How could he do this to his own niece, to give her away to a new family knowing nothing of where she came from? It was wrong.

On my way out of the door something caught my eye, a shadow. A quick glance over my shoulder revealed that I was just paranoid, doing magic in Marcel's town had always been risky. Now he had banned it, the penalty is death.

I breathed a sign of relief when I got in the car, they must not know yet; but they will soon. The car sped along the roads at forty Mph racing towards my daughter, I only hoped I wasn't too late. The twenty five minute journey was painful, every second was too long. I wasn't going to make it

I pulled up outside his house, skidding on the wet terrain. Through the window I saw the flames grow, it was happening. I ran through the streets, jumping the 4' 7" fence in my hurry. The sound of the front door opening was drowned out by Steven's chanting, barging through the living room door.

I was just in time to see her vacant stare as her memories were wiped and her magic hidden, I was too late, the open way to bring her back was to either kill Steven or for him to brake it. Silent tears ran down my wife's face as she realized what she had done; however I failed to give her sympathy this was her fault.

My daughter could no longer stay with us, our blood would call to her magic. It would cause her pain. "What have you done?" I whispered in defeat lowering myself to my knees, three heads whipped towards me.

I refused to meet anyone's eyes, keeping them low. I had just then lost everything. "David" my wife's voice brought my head up marginally, the women I loved had betrayed me. I pointed a finger in Caroline's direction "She has to leave, Marcel will be coming for me" I uttered. Steven and Eve's gasps were my reply, I stood still unable to look at my daughter. She was no longer there.

"What have you done?" Steven repeated my earlier question, shaking my head I walked out of the room, sparing one last glance at Caroline. I heard their hushed whispers erupt as soon as I left the room, however the front door closing put a stop to that.

Eve climbed into the car a few seconds after me, apparently they had been planning this for a while. Caroline would grow up with a couple that were close friends of Steven's, Liz and Bill Forbes.

They were unable to have a child of their own, so they had agreed to adopt Caroline, the adoption papers already dealt with. My signature forged. They had quite a plan to take my ray of sunshine away from me, and I worked. She were snatched away from me.

The car headed back towards the town of New Orleans "What are you doing? Do you have a death wish?" she questioned. "You wanted to fight lets do it" I answered, the sound of my voice shocked even me. The un-shed tears making it sound deeper almost unrecognisable.

Nothing felt the same, my heart ached in a way I have never experienced. Grief, I named it. I couldn't blame my wife she is the women I love, it was all Marcel's fault and he would pay with his life. My little girl could come home then, we could be reunited

As I pulled into the drive, my senses went on to overdrive. I stepped out before Eve making myself become a target before her, I had no doubt that he would kill both of us. That's if I let him and that wasn't what I had planned. I felt the magic building up, I wouldn't die not tonight.

A shadow danced in the corner of my eye, I knew that this time it wasn't me being paranoid. They were watching us, I shot out a wave of magical energy. The energy that would give them the world's worst migraine, a small smile played on my lips when I heard them hit the floor screaming in agony.

I heard bones braking as the energy continued the roll of me, the taste of blood alerted me that I was coming close to my limit. Another strong shot of energy came of me, knocking them unconscious. Grabbing two stakes out from the car I threw Eve one, telling her to quickly stake the vampires.

She jolted out of the car and staked the unconscious vampires with accuracy I was envious of - were I was more powerful witch she was more of a fighter- the vampires were soon all dead with puncture wounds in their hearts.

I used struggled to stay angry at the women I love but this time she had taken it too far I was furious; however we were in a life and death situation and she needed to know that I loved her. I walked briskly towards her and hugged her, clutching her to me. I breathed in her familiar scent " am pissed off, but I love you" I murmured. I wanted her to know that even though she broke my trust that whatever happened I still loved her. She started to reply but then all hell broke loose …

Vampires came from all directions almost grabbing Eve but they soon got the stake she was carrying embedded in their ribs going straight through their heart, she was lethal. Seeing her fight for her life made the magic in me increase again, a wave of power flew away from me bursting overhanging lights. The newer vampires was sent to the ground out cold but the older ones were more durable, only dropping to one or both knees.

Even with the power I felt coursing through my veins we were soon overcome, Eve was only able to kill one more vampire before she were knocked out cold. Guilt flooded me as I watched her fall to the floor, I was unable to protect her.

My magic faltered and a pain flared through my head, a vampire had come up behind me and had hit me and then it all went black. The last thing I thought was that we had failed there was no hope, I would never see Caroline again. As my eyes closed I were reminded of her bright blue eyes, blonde locks and bubbly personality.

I sat up, only to be jerked back by chains wrapped around my wrists. Pain shot through my head at the quick movement, I reached up and felt the welt. Dried blood matted my hair and my heart rate increases as I accounted my surroundings. Metal cuffs wrapped my hands and feet together and were bolted to the wall, I couldn't even sit up.

A weird scent enveloped me and I realized with a shock that it was an old herbal remedy that blocked witchcraft, I couldn't escape. I heard a whimper from a corner of the room, the silhouette of a women could barely be seen unless she was moving - which is why I overlooked her at first glance.

The longer I stared at her the more she became familiar and then it dawned on me, it was Eve and she wasn't moving. Panic gripped me as I struggled to get closer, was she okay?

Another whimper escaped her mouth and relief flooded through me, she might not be okay but she was alive and then she woke. The chains clanged as she tried to get into a sitting position, she soon realised that it was impossible and laid back into her previous position.

I whispered reassurance to her but I was pretty sure that she had smelt the herb remedy and recognised what it was and what it did. My words filled the small room but she gave no reaction to say that she had heard them and then the guards descended.

Their footsteps banged against the stone steps outside our cell door and I held my breath waiting for my inevitable death. The door was thrown open and was almost ripped of its hinges as it smashed against the concrete walls, that within the last few hours I had grown accustomed to.

An unnamed vampire yanked the bolts out of the wall it obviously being too time consuming to unclasp the chains, meanwhile a female vampire did the same with Eve. We were both pulled up using the chains and forced to hobble as the cuffs on our ankles had not been unclipped, noticing the problem and deeming us as not a threat they quickly disposed of the chains.

After an uncountable amount of stairs were climbed we finally emerged from a cellar into the centre of town, where Marcel had successfully gathered a immense crowd. Trepidation surrounded me as I worked out Marcel's plan, he was going to use us as proof that it was his town now. He was going to murder us maybe torture us in front of them while they could do nothing.

I smelt the same herbal remedy on the streets as I did in the cell, and I noticed for the first time they were metal ashtrays around the square smoking, they had drugged everyone, we might as well have all been human. They wouldn't be able to help us, we were going to die. This was Marcel's plan.

I had abruptly stopped to take in the scene and after a few seconds I was pushed roughly towards Marcel, who was smiling gleefully. Within seconds we were forced into kneeling at his feet a show of submission that I didn't want to give; however when I tried to stand I was rewarded with a swift kick to the ribs.

* * *

**PV – Marcel**

Seeing him knelt at my feet was a reward this family were the most difficult to subdue, so it seemed fitting that they would be the ones to be sacrificed to show my power. However not all of their family were here, she was missing.

"Where is she?" my voice rang clear around the hushed town and a collective gasp went through the audience as they caught on to my train of thought. That I would murder the innocent child that everyone loved, the one child that everyone had relied their hopes on.

"I wouldn't tell you even if I knew!" the female spat … Eve I think her name was, before I had even thought about doing it my hand had backhanded her throwing her a few metres back. She lay dazed for a few minutes and I wondered for a few moment whether I had been too rough, whether I had already killed her.

Luck seemed to be on my side lately though, she began to sit up a look of defiance shrouding her features. To give her some credibility she disguised a wince as a look of disgust very well, but I was way too familiar with the look of pain that I recognised it quickly.

"I will ask one more time … where is she?" I warned them, referring to both of them this time, silence filled the air as they refused to answer. I wasn't a patient man, within five minutes I grew tired of the question and silence game and decided they need more of an incentive to give their daughter up to me.

Inspiration hit me and I grabbed the male, David "Tell me where she is and I will let you both go free, or he dies" the bargain didn't seem to surprise her and she didn't even think before giving her answer "no" I was surprised by her willingness to die and take her husband's life with her.

Without even blinking I shoved my hand deep into his chest ripping out his heart, he didn't even get time to register the pain.

* * *

**PV – Eve Feival**

A guttural scream shattered the silence like a bullet it took me awhile to realize it was my own voice. Tears ran down my face I had just watched the love of my life die, I was unable to do anything. We had both agreed that no matter what we wouldn't reveal Caroline's whereabouts but seeing him lying died on the floor, his eyes wide open and unseeing. I wanted to do anything to get him back.

Marcel's voice could barely be heard over my cries " Witness witches of New Orleans this is what happens when you disobey me" and I watched as his hand quickly slid across my neck. At first I thought he had just ran his fingertips along my skin, however when blood pooled around me and I began choking I assumed different.

I kept expecting pain but it never came as I choked on more blood black spots danced through my vision and then all went black …

* * *

**Author's note **

**please comment good/bad, how I can improve it or anything that confuses you sorry for delay with this chapter I wanted it up within a few days but my teacher had other ideas and decided to give me homework so ... Hopefully you liked this chapter because that means am doing something right. Sorry for any mistakes that you find :) **

**sorry if people are creeped out by Caroline and Klaus been distant relatives but I thought that it would be cool and it's not like it's incest because the line is too diluted, so I thought it would be fun to give them a family member in common. Sorry :) x **


	4. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**sorry for any mistakes am kinda clumsy with stuff like that :/**

XXX

**PV - Caroline**

College was not as perfect as I had planned, nothing seemed to be going right. My time-table was wrong and I ended up going to the wrong class, the embarrassment I felt when I walked in only to notice I was interrupting a lecture was immense. I ended up having the full senior class turn towards me, giving me their undivided attention. A snigger rang through the class as my books decided at that very moment they wasn't comfortable in my arms and preferred the floor as their resting place.

To make matters worse I got flustered when I noticed all my papers were along the floor, dropping my books twice before they were back in the crook of my arm. Breathing a sign of relief when I made it to my feet without tripping. I was a cheerleader for Christ sake, why I was so clumsy was beyond me.

"Now if you've finished disrupting my lecture, could you please leave" the professor snapped, my face burned bright red as I apologised. Quickly I tried to make it out of the room without anymore incidents "excuse me, but you seemed to have left something" I turned around at the British accent, I swear it was like liquid sex. Standing he quickly gathered the few pieces of paper I had missed and walked over to me with purposeful strides.

It wasn't just his voice that was hot I think my mouth literally dropped open and I may have stared very openly at him. I was such an idiot. He handed me the paper giving me a smirk that accentuated his very cute dimples before turning around going back to his place, not even giving me a second look.

Elena laughed as I retold my eventful morning, she couldn't believe how unlucky I was, Well if am honest I couldn't quite believe how unlucky I was. I had shown my neurotic control freak personality over the last few weeks planning this very day down to the smoothie I was currently drinking. And so far the drink had been the only thing that had gone right.

My time-table issue had yet to be resolved so I had no idea where I were meant to be, so the rest of the day I planned to pester the workers at reception to sort it out, hopefully by tomorrow. I was already going to be behind because of what I missed today, it's so infuriating.

As well as this I could not get that delectable senior out of my head, even with the cute dimples he was sexy as hell. "Caroline are you even listening to me?" Elena said annoyance evident in her voice, breaking me out of my 'innocent' daydream "no I was in a world of my own" I admitted "sorry what were you saying?" She sighed and continued talking about something that had happened before move in day, but I wasn't paying attention. I didn't need to hear about how great her relationship with Damon was going.

Her talk were cut short however when she checked her watch, she shot out of her chair cussing. She was going to be late, with extremely quick goodbyes she was off almost running through the cafeteria.

I slowly gathered my things and made my way back towards reception to see if they had found out where I were meant to be. Upon my arrival I discovered that they had made no progress; however they assured me that it would be sorted by tomorrow. I was almost certain annoyance rolled of me in waves as I made my way to the dorms, several people who passed me flinched when they made eye contact.

I had decided upon going to college that the only person I would share a room with, was Elena and Bonnie and since both of them were at class my sulking wouldn't have an audience.

After an hour or so of wallowing in self-pity, I was bored. Without a second thought I left my dorm to go to the gym, I wasn't going to let it get me down any more than it already had done. I had already applied for a spot on the cheerleading squad and try outs were in just an hour, I had enough time to get warmed up and do some tumbling before I performed the routine I had perfected.

I loved cheerleading and was hoping that I got a spot on the team, as I changed into a pair of cotton shorts and a workout vest excitement filled me. Hopefully my bad luck didn't carry out when I was doing my routine.

An hour and a half into my workout I felt someone's eyes on me, looking behind me I was greeted with sparkling green eyes starring directly at me. The British guy. His gaze didn't waver even after he noticed that I was looking back at him, my steps faltered and I was left a step behind in the dance routine.

A small smile played on his lips as he noticed my mistake, not giving him a second look I went back to dance catching up within seconds. For the next half an hour I felt his eyes on me, it was incredibly distracting. However by the end of try outs the team captain 'Cassie' had told me that I would more than likely be on the team as I was one of the best. Hearing her say this my spirits lifted greatly.

A smile played along my face as I went to get showered and changed, not giving a glance to the British perv in the corner.

XXX

**PV - Klaus**

The extra sway she put in her hips after she saw me made blood rush to a certain part of my lower anatomy, I was a thousand year old hybrid for Christ sake and I was drooling over her like a love sick school boy. I have to say watching her dance was something I enjoyed and I wasn't someone who denied myself anything that give me pleasure.

Ever since this morning when she walked into our class with confidence only to be greeted by seniors. I kept thinking of her, she was going to be my victim, it had been awhile since I played 'The game' and she was perfect for it.

I had achieved a lot within the last few hundred years, in 1646 I had come across another doppelgänger 'Slavina' her name were and broke the curse. I had been unaware that Katerina had given birth to a child, so I was very surprised when I saw her descendant walking through the streets of Bulgaria. I would have mistaken her for Katerina however she had a beating heart,something I soon stopped.

The only downfall was that after I broke the curse I still had no idea how to sire more hybrids like me, I was still alone. As I turned out I needed the doppelgänger's blood to feed to the werewolves who were in transition to become a hybrid; otherwise they would reject the change and bleed out.

Although I was pretty sure I had found another doppelgänger 'Elena Gilbert' and I would use her to create my family. But not before I had a little fun the doppelgänger wouldn't be going anywhere, I had sometime to invest in my own personal pleasure.

I sat in a trance watching the blonde beauty cheer, it was driving me crazy seeing her do such alluring moves. Especially while she was wearing as little clothing as she was, she was all legs and was pretty sure she was making sure I noticed.

I had no idea why I was so drawn in by her, maybe it was the fact that she was best friends with the doppelgänger or that it had been awhile since I had found someone who was fit for 'The game' as much as she was, either way I was going to have fun.

Disappointment filled me as the music and her movements stopped, after a quick conversation with the cheerleading captain about her joining the team she left without so much as a glance back at me.

Oh the chase was the best bit, she was playing hard to get and I liked it but how long would it last ...

XXX

**PV - Caroline **

**(Next day)**

The receptionist kept her word my timetable was delivered to my door half an hour before first class, just enough time to get ready.

The day went swiftly and before I could even blink it was lunch. I grabbed a bagel from the canteen and decided to take advantage of the recent good weather, I grabbed blanket from my dorm and made my way towards the quad. I had a free period after lunch so they was no rush to get back to lessons, so I thought I would catch up on the stuff I missed yesterday.

The lunch hour passed quickly and I had soon finished the work that had to be done, well all that I could do without assistance from someone who had been present. Using my bag as a pillow I got comfy bathing in the sun trying to tan my incredibly pale skin.

I was almost falling asleep when I felt someone lay down next to me, unsure on who it was I tilted my head to the side using my hand as a sun shield to see who was next to me.

I jumped when I saw who was beside me, my hot creepy stalker was getting comfy angling his body so he was facing me. I have to say he is easy on the eyes, brown curls littered the top of his head in a disorderly fashion and luscious lips that twitched into a full blown smile as I turned around. Oh god his dimples, I would not fall for him, no I wouldn't let myself.

"What do you want?" I questioned, his smile dimmed slightly at my tone, however he soon recovered from my rebuff. "What's wrong with me wanting to spend to time with a beautiful women such as yourself." Rolling my eyes I told him of my nickname for him 'Perverted creepy British guy' I was taken aback by his laugh, It was musical - cheesy I know, but it was. He corrected me of his name it was Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson.

"Well now I know what you think of me" he mentioned, trying and falling to sound hurt. "You know am too smart to fall for you" His eyes twinkled with amusement at my statement "well that's why I like you" he admitted.

I scoffed at his bluntness he barely even knew me, I had long since grown out of the teenage phrase where I swooned for every guy who said something nice to me. Guys like him wanted one thing.

"I know what your after and you're not getting into my knickers, that's all guys like you want" I gathered my stuff, ripping my blanket out from beneath him, I would not be played.

As I walked away I checked the time noticing that it would have been time for me to leave for the last lesson of the day anyway. I tried not to feel down, not every guy will be like him, some might actually care.

...

After talking to Elena and Bonnie about Klaus they understood completely why I shot him down. They decided that what I need was a party, so within an hour I were dressed in black skin tight skinny jeans and a blue halter neck belly top with the shoes to match. My hair cascaded down my back in loose curls and my make up was natural, I had to say I looked hot.

Bonnie and Elena wore similar style clothing and we soon was on our way across campus to the party. A bubble of excitement coursed through my veins, I was going to have a good night...

XXX

**A/N**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update quicker things have been busy as school, am starting to see why it probably wasn't a good idea to start writing a fan-fic during my GCSE year (oops) but I have a week off so I am hoping that I can get another chapter up soon, please review and tell me if you are enjoying it so far, am quite nervous about this fan-fic I have never written anything like this before :)**


	5. Chapter 2

**A/N **

**Am sorry I was meant to upload earlier however this chapter did not come easy, I hope you all had a good Halloween like I did. Hopefully I will have another chapter up before school starts again, one can hope. Anyway happy reading, I hope you like it.**

* * *

**PV - Klaus**

The music was loud and the cheap lager was flowing, I have no idea how people could drink it, was the need to be drunk that strong. Moments like this made me miss the old times where parties were classy, although they had my approval for the clothes the girls paraded around in.

A little blonde caught my attention but as soon as I noticed it wasn't Caroline I lost interest. To say I was surprised when she assumed I was only going after her to in her knickers would be a massive understatement. She was correct but she wasn't meant to have figured it out. Maybe after a thousand years am loosing my charm ...

No that's not it, I have a lot of faith in my abilities.

She's smart that must be it she just needs more convincing, I was wrong to stereotype her. It shouldn't be long until she's quivering beneath me, moaning my name. I quickly returned my thoughts to the party, my daydream was making my blood rush causing a familiar tightness in my jeans.

The party dragged, I had been here for two hours and boredom had long since claimed me. College girls were fun but for some reason I could not get the cheerleader out of me head, every time I tried to speak with a another girl I was reminded of Caroline.

While I was making my way towards the door a giggle broke through the music distracting me, it was Caroline I was sure of it. I made my way towards the room I could hear it from, grateful for my vampire senses.

She was throwing her blonde hair back and giggling at something Jesse said, a senior from my psych class, the same class Caroline interrupted yesterday morning. His hand touched the small of her back left bare by her tight fitting belly top making a flick of anger run through me.

Acting on impulse I walked over and pulled him away from her, no one else should touch her. My possessiveness over her surprised me she was just a play thing I shouldn't care whether someone else had her too, but u did.

"Woah man... What the fuck!?" Jesse exclaimed, I felt my pupils dilate "leave" I compelled, not wanting to cause anymore of a scene than I already had.

"Was that necessary"

I turned around to see a quite drunk Caroline trying very hard to look angry, she was quite a sight. The black skinny jeans hugged her perfectly showing how long her legs really were, the image of them legs wrapped around my waist pulling me closer to her core invaded my brain and almost had me groaning. Not to mention the red halter neck that left the lower half of her stomach bare, showing flawless milky skin. The bright red accentuated her paleness and her blonde hair making her blue eyes shine.

"Are you going to answer me or you just going to keep staring" I smiled at her bluntness "am good with staring" I admitted, getting a punch in the arm. I was surprised and for a moment I wondered how she could have to audacity to punch me, even lightly, then I remembered she didn't know to be scared, she didn't know what I was.

"Well seem so you scared off my date so now I have no one to dance with" the suggestive note in her voice made a grin spread along my face "we can't have that can we love" I said while leading her to the dance area.

Having her pushed up against me wasn't exactly hardship, she had her back to me pushing herself into me repeatedly. I was sure she knew what effect she was having on me, my hands went to her hips dragging her closer to me wanting to feel more of her delicious body pressed against mine. "You look ravishing sweetheart"

I noticed a smile on her lips and smelt alcohol on her breath as she tilted her head up her hands wrapping around my neck, bringing me closer to her lips, a clear invitation. Gently I pushed her away not wanting to claim her while she was under the influence of alcohol.

A look of rejection passes along her face although she quickly covered it up creating a mask of indifference, without a word she untangled her self from my grip trying to get away. "Caroline" I pleaded "Your drunk I don't want to take advantage" after a heartbeat I realised this was the truth, I didn't want to take advantage of her.

"Thank you" I heard her mutter sincerely as she left, without my enhanced senses I probably wouldn't have heard it.

XXX

**PV - Caroline**

The rejection stung at first but once I knew he reason I felt better, he wasn't just trying to get in my knickers otherwise he would have just gone with it. The realisation came with a shock, I judged him too quickly. Well who could blame me he was hot and he was interested in me, that alone caused need for suspicion. I blushed slightly as recalled how I basically threw myself at him.

The noise from the party faded as I got further away and closer to my dorm. A quick text to Bonnie and Elena told them that I had left the party early.

Without them as company the walk back to the dorm was long and scary. I was sure someone was watching me but I dismissed it as paranoia, I was on campus, I was safe. Wasn't I?

I had a bad feeling, something in the back of my mind was screaming at me to beware of what comes out in the dark. I scoffed I haven't been afraid of the dark for years, I must be because am drunk.

I got to the dorm unscathed, after washing the make up off my face and changing into my pJ's I climbed into bed. I didn't know how long it would be until Bonnie and Elena got back and I was tired. Within minutes my eyes closed and my breathing slowed.

...

_He was running for his life his foot steps almost masking them of his pursues, which were gaining on him fast. He was the prey and they were the predators. Like lions they surrounded him, I tried to help but it was useless I couldn't move. My body refused to obey me, I had no control of it. That thought alone terrified me._

_I watched as one of the men pounce and a wave of energy exploded from the elder man giving me goosebumps. I started open mouthed as the guy who pounced was sent to the floor, clutching his head in agony. With in-human speed another man reached into his pocket throwing herbs at the older man._

_My brow furrowed in confusion at the man's trepidation, they were just herbs. Within seconds of the herbs being thrown they attacked, guilt over run me as they pinned him to the floor. "Where is she?" They questioned, a feeling of trepidation settled over me, they were asking about me._

_Dark veins sprouted from his eyes, the pupil over taking the rest of his eyes making them black voids. A gasp escaped from my mouth as two sharp incises elongated. They were vampires. There was nothing I could do as the vampire tortured him, when he refused to say anything he was killed. A hand was plunged into his chest and his heart was ripped out._

...

I woke up gasping, covered in my own sweat. I wanted to pretend that it was just a dream but I knew otherwise, I had just witnessed someone's death and I couldn't do anything about it. I glanced at the clock, it had only been an hour since I left the party. Elena and Bonnie were still absent obviously the party was still going strong.

I couldn't go back to sleep the terror I had felt while I was sleeping hadn't disappeared, throwing on a pair of jeans and a hoodie I left the dorm room unable to stay there any longer. I could still feel the effects of the alcohol I had drank earlier my footsteps were slightly off and I was wobbling.

Even drunk I knew that whatever I had dreamt was real and someone was looking for me and ready to kill anyone who got in their way. I don't know how I could tell it was real just a feeling in my gut, it was crazy. I must be going crazy. My thoughts had completely engrossed me so when I walked into a solid wall fear engulfed me and a blood curdling scream ripped from my mouth.

"What the hell" a heavily accented voice spoke backing away from the screams. I quickly quietened embarrassed at my wrongly placed fear, a look of amusement passed along klaus's face making my cheeks flame "sorry" I muttered. "Oh nothing to be sorry about love ... It's a good thing to have a good let of lungs" he admitted. The way he said it led me to believe that it was more of an inside joke than a plain statement.

Laughing I agreed, joking that no one would be able to kidnap me unless they were deaf. His eyes were lit with humour as he listed numerous ways that I could be kidnapped without me making a noise "okay okay now it's safe to assume that your a professional kidnapper am just going to leave" I teased.

He convinced me to let him walk me to my dorm room by saying that he would protect me, giving himself the name of my protector. It was an offer I couldn't refuse and I did feel safe with him, well that was until we ended up outside me dorm room. He pressed a small kiss the back of my hand the action was sweet but the feeling that came with it was anything but.

As his lips touch my skin repulsion settled over me, the feeling was so strong that I ripped my hand away from him. I was baffled from where it come from I was having such a good time, I like him Why was I feeling like this? Like he was unnatural ... Like he was wrong.

Hurt flashed over his features when I ripped my hand away but I couldn't help it, I felt repulsed. "Sorry" I muttered before running in to my dorm room, I had to get away. Without another word I shut my door but not before seeing the look of rejection on his face, why should he care?

"Where've you been" Bonnie and Elena said in unison they were worried about me I could hear it in there voices. They were my best friends and before I could even think about how crazy it felt, I found myself telling them about my dream and the weird feeling I got of Klaus. After I started speaking I couldn't stop, all my crazy cards were laid out on the table and I waited for them to laugh at me and say that I was imagining things. But they didn't ...

Bonnie's eyes had grown increasingly wider the more I spoke, I thought I was because it sounded crazy but she questioned me on the exact feeling I got from Klaus when he touched his lips to my hand. Her next words shocked me as it was not what I was expecting, I thought I sounded crazy "you're a witch".

I disbelieving giggle escaped my mouth but I soon quietened after seeing the look on her face. She was serious, wrong but serious. "And how would you know if am a witch" I questioned feeling the need to express to her how crazy this was. Things like that didn't exist, they were stories our mums told us when we were little. Fairy tales not reality.

She barely waited a heartbeat before replying "because I am one, and I can sense it in you, not to mention you've just described a feeling that witches only get when they touch a certain being" this time when I started laughing I didn't stop, this whole situation was absolutely ludicrous. Was she crazy? How could she think these things were real?

After what seemed like hours but was only minutes I calmed down, Bonnie and Elena was staring at me their earlier worry amplified. "I will prove it to you" her words fell on deaf ears, what was she going to show me? A weird party trick, was she going to grab bunnies out of hats or pull coins out of the back of my ear?

I decided to humour her, I watched as she made sure all the doors and windows were shut before making her way to her draws. She pulled out a box of white feathers before coming and sitting on the middle bed. Elena had stayed quiet during the whole conversation as I looked over at her I noticed that she knew and believed what Bonnie was saying.

Bonnie looked up at us before tipping the contents of the box on to the bedding, resulting in a feathery mess. I opened my mouth to make a snarky comment when she raised her hand, as her hand moved so did the feathers. Lifting off the bed and twirling in the air, the motion was so controlled and elegant that even if the windows were open it couldn't have been the wind. The wind didn't move objects like Bonnie was.

A smile played along my lips as I realised what she was saying was true, she was a witch but that didn't mean I was one. Bonnie must have seen the doubt written on my face because she gestured for me to raising my hand into a similar position as hers. I obeyed at waited, nothing happened she was wrong. Disappointment hit me I wanted to be a part if something big, I wanted to be powerful and important.

I withdrew my hand and started getting up off my bed when Bonnie spoke "Caroline it won't just happen you have to concentrate, try again and concentrate" I repeated my earlier action; however this time my brow scrunching up as I focused.

I felt a weird feeling spread along my fingertips and the feathers shot away from Bonnie orbiting around my hand in a frenzy, each feather begging for my attention. I gasped in surprise as the feathers got more and more energy a mini hurricane ran around the room growing and growing like nothing could stop it.

I felt the power flowing through my veins, I could hear my ancestors whispering and then all went black, the wind around me died and the bed came rushing up to meet me.

* * *

**A/N **

**Please review as I do not know if people are enjoying my story or if they are hating it. I just want opinions good or bad, hopefully more good than bad but I can take it. **

**:) **


End file.
